


a moment lasting forever

by fairkosmos



Series: shine bright, once more [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Dreams, F/F, Final Fantasy VII Remake Spoilers, Fluff, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairkosmos/pseuds/fairkosmos
Summary: Even though Tifa doesn't want to disrespect Elmyra's wishes, she can't help worry about Aerith's wellbeing. Ancient or not, guilt gnaws at her conscience as Shinra is far from hospitable, they'd be willing to do anything to acquire what they wish.One fateful visit solidifies her resolve.Written for Aerti Week 2020, Day One!
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart
Series: shine bright, once more [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925905
Kudos: 33





	a moment lasting forever

**Author's Note:**

> first time doing this, here's to hoping i manage to be consistent. 
> 
> chosen prompt: missing scenes
> 
> tifa saying she feels aerith calling out to her yet no scenewas shown? sqenix you're on thin ice

After sobbing her heart out to her childhood friend, Tifa assumes exhaustion would do her a nice favor and send her into a tranquil sleep, disappointed when she ends up drilling holes into the room's ceiling. Considering only two people live in the cozy home, a few arrangements had to be made in order to handle the newcomers, Barret remaining close to Marlene, as expected, meanwhile she rests on a sleeping bag beside the bed Wedge occupies. Cloud sleeps downstairs, sick and tired of Barret's snoring, Elmyra cooped up in her own bedroom, so there's nothing much she can do without disturbing someone. The Ex-SOLDIER had woken up thanks to her careless wandering, and she didn't want to disrupt his sleep once more, leaving her to squirm around in hopes of finding a comfortable sleeping position. 

It doesn't take long for sleep to claim her, lulled by the breathing from her friend, able to rest her eyes as she finds no issue with the man's condition. Although she'd been so happy to have rescued him, a part of her worries he won't pull through, that once she wakes up it had all been a dream too good to be true. In her defense, the past has not been kind to her, yet she can't help but cling onto that thin thread of hope, that the future isn't as bleak as it seems. 

Tifa floats within the darkness, as if a warm blanket had been draped over her body, a pleased sigh slipping from her lips as she basks in the comfort. Ever so slightly, she feels a tug coaxing her out of the cocoon, eyes opening to meet a dark night sky, illuminated by a few twinkling stars in the horizon. Instead of her sleeping bag, she feels rocky terrain underneath her palms, though not a single particle of dust dirties her clothing. Tifa rises to her feet, moves shaky as she quizzically looks around, surprised to find herself near one of the patches of flowers from Elmyra's house. 

"When did I get here…?" She wonders aloud, casting a last glance towards the house before wandering onwards, fingers delicately brushing the soft petals of the flowers that she passes by. She'd been in awe at the scenery the first time arriving, astounded by the amount of _life_ flourishing within the slums, amazed at the patience and determination it must've taken to keep every flower and patch of grass healthy. 

Walking aimlessly, Tifa falters when she notices a light green glow in the distance, sparks glittering in the sky and traveling upwards. The words are caught in her throat, instead treads carefully through the flowers to catch a better look. She chooses the path towards one of the higher cliffs, oddly entranced by the starry night above her, itching to get a closer look. It didn't compare to Nibelheim's night sky, yet it's been so long since she's had the chance to enjoy stargazing, the plates conceal almost every piece. 

Just as she makes her way to the cliff side, Tifa stops in her tracks when she spots another figure, crimson eyes widening in recognition at the pink dress that stands out in the greenery. 

The girl's braid sways with the gentle breeze, posture relaxed as she basks in the moonlight, undisturbed and peaceful amidst the fields of flowers. Instinctively, Tifa feels a great weight fall from her shoulders, a quiet sigh of relief escaping her lips as she lingers, conflicted to ruin the moment, only to succumb to impulse, taking large strides towards the flower girl. 

"Aerith!" The girl whirls around at the call of her name, momentarily caught off guard by the new presence, but a bright grin overtakes her in seconds, hands clasped behind her back as she skips closer. She looks just like the last time she'd seen her, not a single discrepancy in sight. 

"You came! I was worried I'd be too late." Tifa sends her a quizzical look, only to receive a mischievous wink instead. Ancient things, she supposes. 

"What's this place? It looks exactly like your house." Aerith stands to the side, gazing at the distant lights with a rather melancholic expression, still maintaining a ghost of a smile on her face. 

"Well, it's the best place to be, don't you think?" She cheekily responds, leaving Tifa to huff at her attempts of casual conversation. It's not every day you manage to connect with someone's subconscious while you're sleeping. The humor fades as quickly as it came, the two standing beside each other in silence while appraising the magical glow that looms above them. 

Tifa doesn't know how much time passes, the previous anxiety resurfacing as her thoughts run wild without her permission, her mind struggling to catch up with her actions. 

"Aerith, I'm so sorry for getting you into that mess," the words leave her in a hurry, hands tightly grasping the fabric of her skirt. "You wouldn't be stuck with Shinra if I hadn't asked you to go after Marlene. I feel horrible for making your mom upset, I didn't think it would turn out this bad—"

Her ramble comes to a halt when she feels a gentle touch on her cheek, looking up to meet kind eyes that hold nothing but fondness, not a single trace of apprehension or anger that she'd expected. Dream mechanics make no sense, but the brawler swears she can feel warmth on her cheeks, joining the faint blush that blooms under the caring gaze of the Ancient. 

"I never blamed you." Aerith reassures her, unable to tear herself away from the starstruck ruby eyes, a vulnerability that peeks through after the heartfelt confession, momentarily catching her off guard. Unlike Cloud, Tifa voices her remorse without a second thought, worried sick and the prospect of hurting others, though having her confess it all to her, a person she's barely known, causes her heart to stutter. 

Breaking out of her reverie, Aerith steps away from Tifa's personal space, aware that she lingered a bit too much for it to be casual, averting her attention towards the night sky. "What matters is to not regret the choices we've made, all we can do is move on and do the best we can." 

The seriousness of the conversation gives Tifa a whiplash, blinking away the haze from her head, lips turning downward at the sudden somber words. But she couldn't deny the truth from them. Before she can mull over the meaning, she responds with no hesitation.

"True, but it doesn't mean that we have to conform with it." She almost wants to take it back when Aerith turns around with a puzzled look, expectantly waiting for her to continue. Tifa wets her lips, fingers fiddling with a lock of her hair and speaks up. "It takes you to a new path, but you still have the power to choose how everything else will play out."

"You said it yourself, the future _is_ a blank page. We did all we could for Sector 7, who knows what would've happened if got there too late. And it won't stop us from living our lives just as we want to— including you. I don't know what Shinra's up to, and it may look hopeless, but you can't give up. There's so much more than what it seems."

Aerith stands there, stunned like never before at her passionate speech, no time to recover as Tifa walks up to her, a fire in her eyes she's seen during their trip through the sewers and the graveyard. "We'll find a way to get you, just hang on."

She reaches out to grasp her hand, only for it to phase through, mako-green glow sparkling around the Ancient, but the brawler's confidence doesn't falter. Although disappointed she can't physically comfort her, Tifa hopes her emotions can convey enough support. A beat of silence envelopes them, Aerith's soft chuckle and brightening smile is all she receives in response. Just like she'd done before, her palm reaches out to cup her cheek, the touch so familiar yet foreign, almost fleeting.

"Even if you didn't, I appreciate it all the same. You've been nothing but kind to me, even if we haven't known each other for long, I'm so grateful and I'll cherish every moment. But—" a short pause, something indescribable passing through her eyes for a minuscule moment. "Whatever happens, even if it seems real and wonderful, you can't fall in love with me."

The last sentence leaves Tifa with no words, the air punched out of her lungs at the unexpected warning, unable to find the right words to respond as Aerith steps away once more, glancing up at the sky. "Time's up, can't keep you away forever."

"You won't have to wait much longer, I promise."

Just as Tifa feels the world begin to fade, Aerith graces her with one last smile, the corners of her eyes crinkling as she does, previous gloom nowhere to be found. Maybe she does let herself hope, perhaps this time it won't end up with empty promises. "I'll be here."


End file.
